


You Are My Sunshine.

by Haughtshit1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Quick depression session, Sad, Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: “Please don't take my sunshine away.” she whispered into Waverly’s ear, as she finally began to break down on top of her angels' body.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	You Are My Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick depression session. sorry :(  
> also, this is unedited, i wrote it about 10 minutes ago...

**“Tell me where it hurts.”**

“Tell me where it hurts Waves. Where does it hurt.” 

Waverly inhaled deeply, trying to listen to what Nicole was saying; but she couldn’t hear the words. There were noises all right, but no words, just mumbles. She stared intently at the red head in front of her, concentrating as hard as she could, however, it was no use. Distractions were everywhere around her. They were blurry, but they were there. 

There was the wall in front of her, it was interior brick - not all that interesting - but there was a large rainbow flag spreading from corner to corner of that wall, brightening the room and giving the wall some ‘extra spice’ as Nicole had first said while pinning it up there. This memory made Waverly smile. 

There was her childhood desk that she sat at for days, holding the crumpled card a young new cop had given to her after an incident with an exploding bar tap. That very business card sat neatly in a small frame, hanging inches above the desk. 

And of course, one of the biggest distractions of all was the beautiful person in front of her. Her face looked serious, her mouth was moving, tears were forming, but all Waverly could think about was her beauty. Every line on her face showed a story, every imperfection was perfect. Waverly really did try to listen, but instead she found herself examining her lover's eyes. They were just so mysterious, yet still somehow conveyed emotion like nothing Waverly had ever seen before. 

Waverly felt her weak hand reach upwards. She felt her hand make contact with the side of Nicole’s face, lightly caressing a small wrinkle on her wife's cheek. Nicole fell silent. Waverly stopped hearing the mumbles. Nicole leaned into the small hand, admiring its softness. 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was fragile, her breathing was as ragged as her thoughts. 

“Yeah baby. It’s me. Can, can you hear me?” Nicole matched Waverly’s volume, a tear finally fell from her eye, landing with a delicate splash onto Waverly’s collarbone. 

Waverly nodded her head slowly, a small smile present on her lips. 

“Okay baby, that’s good, y-your doing so good. Can you _please_ tell me where it hurts?” Nicole voice cracked, apparently mirroring her heart. 

Waverly’s face twisted into an image of confusion, before transforming into one of pain as a groan escaped her lips. Her brain finally caught up with her body, indicating to her that something was oh so very wrong. 

“Ni-ni-nicole?” she shut her eyes in anguish before continuing. “Nicole, it hurts _e-everywhere_. Why does it hurt s-so bad?” 

“i don’t know baby girl. I wish I knew.” 

Nicole placed Waverly in her lap and held her tightly. She sat for hours, rocking back and forth as her wife moaned, cried and screamed in pain. She sat for hours rocking her when her partner finally fell asleep. She sat for hours, rocking the lifeless body of her lover when Waverly finally passed away from unknown supernatural causes at 3:07am. 

Nicole remained silent, although Waverly was the one who died, Nicole was the one who seemed lifeless. However, she refused to let go of Waverly. 

“Th-the other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms” Nicole started, emotions still refusing to show, she sang quietly.   
“But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried.” 

Wynonna entered the room quietly and satin her sisters beloved desk chair. She lifted a small frame off the wall in front of her, looking at a small business card between the tears in her eyes. 

Nicole’s voice was small, but it was there. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are gray   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” Nicole felt her throat beginning to close up. Her eyes shut as she took a shuddering breath.   
“Please don't take my sunshine away.” she whispered into Waverly’s ear, as she finally began to break down on top of her angels' body. 

Waverly watched from a distance at the scene unfold. She watched, because that’s all she could do. No interfering. She saw her body and her broken wife. She saw her sister. 

Waverly knelt down and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s back. She was told they wouldn’t feel her there; but Waverly didn’t believe them. Nicole relaxed slightly as Waverly placed her face closer to Nicole’s ear. 

And Waverly sang softly, continuing from where Nicole left off, slowly rocking her wife back and forth. By some magical force, Nicole felt it, and she let her wife's ghost console her. 

“I'll always love you and make you happy   
If you will only say the same   
But if you leave me and love another   
You'll regret it all some day 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are gray   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you   
Please don't take my sunshine away 

You told me once, dear, you really loved me   
And no one else could come between   
But now you've left me and love another   
You have shattered all of my dreams 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are gray   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you   
Please don't take my sunshine away 

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me   
When I awake my poor heart pains   
So when you come back and make me happy   
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are gray   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you” 

  
Waverly kissed the Nicole’s temple, before whispering “Please don't take my sunshine away.” 


End file.
